


New Love Cassette

by starlajean360



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 15, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Watersports, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlajean360/pseuds/starlajean360
Summary: "Cas always finds these things buried deeper than Dean dares to go; brings them out into the light of day and makes Dean face them."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	New Love Cassette

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not you accept 15x19/15x20 as canon, this still works as long as Dean and Cas are together, and Cas is still an angel. 
> 
> I first wrote this in 2013 and then deleted it, but now?? Fuck it, shame is dead. I've rewritten it to make it fit their current characterizations, because they've definitely changed since then. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I know what you want to do." 

This is how it always starts. It still surprises him, somehow. Dean never would have guessed that Cas would be such a dirty talker, or that he’d be so skilled at taking Dean apart. 

He’ll never forget the night Cas first did this for him; they’d only been together for a couple months. It came out of the blue as Cas held Dean close and they curled up together on the bed. 

It marked the beginning of a pattern: it always starts off innocently, with "I know what you really want" whispered in the quietest, safest moments. 

And then it becomes something secret and unbearably hot. 

"I know you want me to fuck you on the hood of the Impala, Dean. Do you think you deserve that? I’ll tell you what I think," Cas had said. 

This time, like that first time and all the ones that came after, Dean can’t help desperately needing to hear everything Cas has to say. 

"Shut up, Cas. You have no idea what I want," Dean grumbles. 

He doesn't know why he pretends to fight it every time. Or maybe he does. 

"I know exactly what you want, Dean. I know what you’re ashamed to want, and what you’re afraid to want. And I want to give it to you." 

He resists because there’s something he wants to hear first. He wants to hear it every time. 

"And why would an angel want to do that?" Dean asks. 

Cas, to his credit, never tires of the question, or of having to repeat the answer. He’s generous, too- he comes up with a different way to say it each time. 

"Because you’re more than any other human, to me. More than any other being." 

There it is. Dean lets it sink in. It settles low and safe while the rest of him is already starting to float away. 

Dean never knows what to say during this part. As always, Cas doesn’t press. He just continues. 

"I know what you need, Dean. I know how to make you feel fuckin’ amazing," he says with a grin. 

Cas always throws in something that sounds a bit out of place in his mouth, right before he starts to get serious. It’s incongruous but it’s expected. It reminds Dean that he's still with Cas, still with someone he trusts. Maybe it's just Cas getting nervous. Dean doesn't care because he’s always too busy thinking about what's going to happen next. 

Cas leans over to brush his lips against Dean's ear. They've been sitting side by side on the couch, and now Cas is turned towards Dean with one foot tucked underneath him. Dean is facing forward, his hands clenching on the tops of his thighs as he feels Cas' breath on the side of his face. 

"I've seen your fantasies, Dean. I know how deeply, deeply perverted you are," Castiel begins in that low voice, and oh yes, this is just the beginning. 

Dean can almost taste the rest of it but he waits patiently, heart racing, allowing the words to rush through him as Cas continues. 

"I wish I could say I was surprised to discover the depths of your depravity. But you are the one who sullied an angel, after all." 

Dean's eyes fall closed, briefly. Yes, yes he is. 

The theme is common: Dean changed him. But this tongue-in-cheek negative version, the "very touch of you corrupts" version… This is a particular avenue that means something big is coming, something inside of Dean that Cas hasn't yet dug up. Dean shivers once, goosebumps rising all over. 

He opens his mouth to speak but he has nothing to say. 

"Don't try to defend yourself. You fucked an angel of the Lord and brought him down to your animal level. But you know what, Dean?" Cas whispers with his lips grazing the outer shell of Dean's ear. 

Dean shakes his head ‘no’, but Cas hums thoughtfully. 

"I think you know. You know that I love it." 

Dean closes his eyes and keeps them closed, this time, until Cas pulls his face back and raises his hand to cup Dean's cheek. 

"Look at me, Dean." 

Dean does, but it’s hard to look into those eyes while that mouth is saying whatever it's about to say that will tear Dean to pieces. 

"Cas..." 

"I need you to look at me while you listen to what I'm about to tell you." 

"And what," Dean voice breaks and he gulps before grinding out, "what are you about to tell me?" 

"I want you to know my plan. Listen carefully, Dean. You see, one of these days, I'm going to bring you to the bedroom," Cas says slowly, and Dean is captive to every word. 

"Yeah?" Dean says. 

That’s probably going to be his only line from here on out. 

"You’re going to think I want sex, because while you’re standing in the middle of the room I'm going to slowly undo your fly," Cas murmurs as his hand reaches over into Dean's lap and starts doing exactly that. 

Once Dean's pants are open Cas palms his dick through his underwear and continues talking. 

"I'm going to take your cock out, and then I'm going to kneel down in front of you." 

Dean moans, in spite of himself, in spite of the fact that what Cas is describing has happened dozens of times already. 

"Yeah," he says, uselessly, breath hitching as Cas pulls his cock out through the fly of his boxers. 

He’s been hard since Cas first started talking, feels desperate already. 

"Then I'll take you in my mouth. And it'll feel so good, Dean," Cas says, still keeping eye contact. 

Dean doesn't really understand where this is going, but he's got Cas' hand wrapped around his dick, and these surreal interludes always end with something mind-blowing, so he'll roll with it. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Cas says, his thumb gently stroking Dean’s frenulum, his hand otherwise still. "But you're not even going to be hard. I won't let you. You’ll be mentally aroused but your flesh will temporarily be unwilling." 

That doesn't sound very sexy, but Dean assumes that Cas isn't finished. 

Sure enough, Cas leans over Dean, placing his lips on the soft spot under his ear and jerking him off slowly as he says- 

"I'm going to need something from you before I let you come, Dean. I'm gonna need you to do something for me." 

Here it comes, Dean thinks. He literally has no idea what to expect, because up until now this scenario has been pretty standard for them. Dean rests his head back against the couch and nods. 

"Yeah, yeah okay." 

"You'll do this for me? You don't even know what it is," Cas points out, squeezing his hand tighter as if in emphasis. 

He follows it with a gentle rhythm and a thumb over the head every few strokes. Dean's lost in the sensation for a moment before he can reply. 

"Yeah," he says. 

He would say that he trusts Cas, trusts him with everything, but this isn't about Dean talking. It's about listening. 

"I'm going to put your small, soft cock in my mouth. Let it rest on my tongue. Suck on it a little, maybe," Cas says, and nibbles on Dean's earlobe. 

He jerks Dean off with one hand, allowing him to buck up into it a little each time, and brings the other hand around Dean's shoulders to gently hold the opposite side of his face as he whispers the rest into Dean's ear. 

"But once I've had my fun, I'm going to use my grace to give your bladder a little push." 

The world comes to a halt and Dean’s ears are ringing. Is he hearing that right? Is Cas really- 

"Yes, Dean. You're going to stand in the middle of the room, fully clothed, with me on my knees in front of you, and you're going to piss right in my mouth." 

If Dean were standing like Cas is describing, he'd be on the floor by now. 

Blood rushing and pounding in his ears, he screws his eyes shut and feels his cheeks redden as he blushes hotter than he ever has in his life. He thinks he can feel the shame burning even down to his toes. 

"Yeah," Dean says, because of course. 

Of course. Cas always finds these things buried deeper than Dean dares to go; brings them out into the light of day and makes Dean face them. 

"You're going to be shy at first, but I'll coax it out of you. I'll kneel there as long as it takes. Because you know what will eventually happen?" Cas asks, keeping a slow pace with his hand job to match the low and steady rhythm of his words. 

Dean can't speak anymore. He can barely even think. 

Every time Cas does this Dean thinks it can't get any more intense, any more intimate. But Cas keeps on surprising him, every single time. 

"Eventually," Cas continues, "you'll give in to what we both know you want. You'll finally prove for both of us just how dirty you actually are. You won't be able to resist anymore. You're going to piss with your entire cock stuffed in my mouth and I'm going to drink it, Dean. I'll drink all of it, because I love every piece of you. You'll just let go, relieve yourself... Right down my throat." 

Dean is so close to coming that he starts to push up wildly into Cas's fist until Cas' other hand moves to hold his hip down. Dean whimpers; Cas is pinning him with just three fingers, effortless. 

"And when you're all done, I'll still be there. I'll stay on my knees, and lick and stroke you to hardness. I'll suck you slow and wet, and when you're ready to come and your whole body tenses up, I'll be there, lips stretched around you as your cock pulses and I’ll swallow every- last- drop," Cas bites his way up Dean's neck before resting his forehead against Dean's temple. 

He breathes heavily against Dean's cheek as he speeds up his hand on Dean's cock. Dean is so close he can barely remember to breathe. 

"You think I could fuck your mouth afterwards? Or maybe I’ll just hold you down on the bed," Cas says at a whisper, "I could come all over you. Maybe I’ll piss on you first, would you like that? All over your soft, pretty cock?" 

And that’s it. That is what makes Dean come so hard that his back cracks in three places and his vision whites out. 

When he catches his breath again, Cas is kissing him on the side of his jaw. Dean and his clothes are completely clean, as if Dean hadn't come all over himself just thirty seconds before. Cas pulls Dean down into his lap and Dean follows, allowing Cas to cradle Dean's head in his hands. Cas wipes the sweat from Dean’s brow and smiles gently. 

"How was that, Dean?" he asks. 

Dean is aware that the grin he answers with could be considered a little goofy, but no one is here to see it but Cas. 

"Amazing. You're amazing," he says. His eyes drift shut as Cas plays with his hair. 

"Dean," Cas says after a few minutes. 

"Mmm?" Dean asks, eyes still closed as he basks in the afterglow and the pleasure of Cas' fingers on his scalp. 

"You know that- that if you wanted to actually do any of the things that I talk about… I would do it." 

This sounds like something Cas has been rehearsing. And just when Dean thought he was finally out of surprises. 

"I don't- I don't know-" Dean struggles for something to say, because what do you say to an offer like that? 

"No matter what I say during our little game, nothing you want from me could ever disgust me, Dean. I cherish every part of you and would be honored to show you just how much," Cas says, placing his hand reverently on Dean’s forehead and stroking Dean's eyebrow with his thumb. 

Dean doesn't know how much more of this conversation he can handle, so he opens his eyes and looks up at Cas. 

The truth is, Dean doesn’t need to actually do any of these things. He doesn’t even think he particularly wants to. But God, does he love hearing Cas talk about them. He loves knowing just how far Cas would be willing to go; knowing just how much Cas loves even the darkest parts of him. 

"You already show me, Cas," Dean says. 

The look on Cas’ face means that he understands, so Dean closes his eyes again and settles into his angel’s touch. 

This is all he needs.


End file.
